


Drabbles for Ohno

by syri_chii



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syri_chii/pseuds/syri_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles which Ohno reflects a little about his group mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles for Ohno

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts were based from the prompt table I've created last year. And I was planning to write these as a bday gift for me but I kinda fell short. Anyway, it's still August so it can be counted right?

Smile  
Ohno/Aiba  
194 words, G

 

“Aiba-chan,” Ohno says nearly a whisper that Aiba almost doesn’t hear if he isn’t listening closely.

“What is it Leader?”

Even without looking, Ohno knows that Aiba is wearing a smile because he can feel; hears it through the other’s voice. He isn’t sure how he can detect it. Perhaps it’s because they’ve been together for a long time.

He isn’t mistaken when he faces Aiba who is looking at him, waiting for a reply.

“It’s nothing,” Oho tells to the other. Aiba blinks at him before breaking a bright smile then laughs.

Ohno thinks that he hasn’t see anyone smile, laugh like Aiba. It is like a disease that whoever sees or hears will get infected in a good way. Just like now, Ohno’s smiling and laughing and he doesn’t even know why they are laughing in the first place.

“I think Aiba-chan’s smile is contagious,” Ohno confesses when they take a break from laughing.

“Really Leader?”

Ohno nods his head. He smiles when he notices Aiba’s expression. It’s rarely to see Aiba look surprised at the same time serious.

“It’s a compliment.” Ohno adds, making Aiba’s cheeks redden even more.

“Thank you.”

 

\---

Space  
Ohno/Nino  
265 words, G

 

_You know that person who makes you feel calm or how that same person seems to fill a space in your being thus making you feel complete._

Lately, Ohno feels something wrong though he cannot quite lay a finger about it. They have been busy doing shows and concert rehearsals. In fact, they have been really busy that they seldom see each other except when they are needed to record as a group.

Ohno hasn’t realized how he hadn’t seen the other members until when he sees them in the green room. Jun is the first one.

“Good morning Leader,” Jun says. Ohno greets back and takes a seat on the couch. He picks a fishing magazine and starts to flip the pages.

Ohno isn’t surprise at all when Nino slips in next to him in the green room. He doesn’t hear the door open at all. What surprises him is the feeling he gets as Nino settles comfortably beside him, their shoulders touching.

“Why are you smiling?” Jun notices to Ohno when he lifts his eyes from his phone.

“Hm?” Ohno sounds oblivious because he doesn’t realize he’s smiling until Jun points it out. Jun shakes his head and returns his attention to his phone.

Nino, out of the blue, hums a tune while playing his DS. Few seconds later after listening, Ohno is humming it as well. They are still humming when Sho comes in.

“Captain seems to be in a good spirits,” Aiba tells later while they are shooting. Ohno just laughs while Nino smiles as he makes a joke about it.

 

\---

Photograph  
Ohno/Jun  
210 words, G

 

Today is Ohno’s off and here he is at home spending it by himself. He is working on his creation for the whole day without taking a break. And by the time he lifts his eyes away from his piece, he discovers it’s already night. The clock tells it’s almost nine. He decides to call it a day. He’s surfing channels when he remembers something.

Ohno finds his phone, holds out to take a picture of him. He looks at the recent picture. Feeling unsatisfied of the outcome, he takes another shot. After few shots later, Ohno manages to get the perfect shot.

Jun is sitting at the set, waiting when his phone vibrates. It’s an email coming from Ohno. He opens up and finds a picture of Ohno with his hair all down. There’s a caption below.

_Matsujun,_

_You have been working so hard for the past weeks. I thought I should send you something to boost your energy.  
Happy birthday! _

Jun cannot stop himself from smiling as he looks again at Ohno’s face displayed in his screen. He types a reply and sends.

Ohno’s eating a sandwich when his phone vibrates.

_“I like that hair. You should come to studio like that one time. Thank you. :)”_

 

\---

Drawings  
Ohno/Sho  
198 words, G

 

Ohno realizes how he adores Sho’s concentrating face as he studies Sho who is busy drawing something. His eyebrows are scrunched. His eyes have determination. All in all, his facial expression is serious. Ohno finds it’s adorable.

“I don’t know what’s going on with Aiba’s mind when he chose me to draw something,” Sho mumbles. “I think he just wants to embarrass me again in national TV.”

Ohno chuckles while Sho whines again before he returns to the drawing board. When Sho finishes, Ohno takes the first look. The drawing isn’t half-bad but knowing Sho, he would still be nervous to show it to others ever since the other three attacked his works.

“I say, you’ve improved Sho-kun,” Ohno says as he takes another look at it before he hands it back.

“Really?” Sho’s eyes are wide.

“Yeah.”

Later, when the drawings are showed nationwide, Sho feels a little confident because of Ohno’s statement.

“But I like Sho-kun’s drawings.”

The other three members quickly voice out their remarks.

“Leader, I think you’re just being biased.”

“Matsujun is right.”

“Whatever you guys say,” Sho’s voice has a delight tone. He looks at Ohno with a smile. Ohno smiles back.


End file.
